Lyrics Of My Heart
by Gothica Bleed
Summary: Kagome is the most famous rock star around the world, along with her band 'Reiki', but it has become so mundane for her. She wants to be a normal teenager, so she starts attending Shikon High, where she meets Sesshomaru Sakamaki, an aspiring singer. As the budding romance between them begins to bloom, Kagome's dark past catches up with her and secrets come to light...
1. Change

**Lyrics Of My Heart**

**Summary: Kagome is the most famous rock star around the world, along with her band 'Reiki', but it has become so mundane for her. She wants to be a normal teenager, so she starts attending Shikon High, where she meets Sesshomaru Sakamaki, an aspiring singer. She goes through many trials and has trouble deciphering between the people who want to truly be her friends and those who want to use her for fame. As the budding romance between Sesshomaru and she starts to blooms, Kagome's dark past starts catching up and secrets are brought to light…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence or Three Days Grace. And this is the only disclaimer I shall post throughout the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Change

Kagome sighed as she finished getting ready for her final number of the night. She was dressed in a gothic Victorian dress; a black corset top with long laced sleeves adjoined to a flowing sheer black skirt that also was covered in lace. Her shoes consisted of black, leather combat boots as to make it easier for her to move around on stage.

The screams and cheers of her fans brought her back to reality and she quickly dashed out her dressing room and on stage where the rest of her band members were waiting patiently at their instruments for her. When they saw she had arrived on stage, they smiled encouragingly at her as she took centre stage.

"Hey guys, thanks for being so patient for me! This will be our final number tonight," at this statement, many fans started protesting. "This is a favourite, so we will end of on a good one."

The music started to softly play before she began to beguile the crowd with her beautiful voice.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

The music picked up into a strong rock ballad and the crowd began a frenzy of cheers.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with you  
I'm gonna let it go_

The music instantly stopped, but the screaming fans failed to cease.

"Thank you guys, you have been a wonderful audience! We are Reiki, goodnight!" Kagome said into the microphone, breathlessly.

The lights dimmed on stage as her band mates and she quickly walked off stage. Backstage was alive with people rushing around and chattering excitedly about how great the show was. Kagome, not feeling the excitement, just simply sighed and attempted to walk off into her dressing room. But a hand made contact with her left shoulder in an effort to stop her.

"Kagome, sweetie," she turned and faced her best friend as well as lead guitarist, Sango, who wore a concerned expression. "What's wrong? You've seemed off this entire concert."

Kagome just gave another sigh before grabbing Sango's hand and dragged her into the dressing room and locked the door. When she faced her best friend again, Kagome couldn't stop the flood of words that spilled out her mouth.

"Sango, you know how much I enjoy being able to perform for people and bringing music into their lives. But I fear my life is missing something, or I just simply want something else. This whole experience of being famous has become so mundane and I have grown so weary of it," Kagome slumped into a nearby chair. "I am so tired of being chased by paparazzi. I want to have a chance at a normal life, I don't want to travel anymore, I want to stay in one place and…go to high school."

Sango's eyes widened. "Why would you want to go to high school? Kagura has provided the band with the best tutors money can buy."

"I just want to have a chance to be a normal teenager! I want a change, I don't want to just be a singer. I want to be irresponsible and have fun with people who aren't all celebrities."

Kagome's passion for wanting a normal life shone strongly in her eyes, Sango could see. And she could see where the teenage singer was coming from. Kagome was always relentlessly chased by annoying paparazzi or by minor celebrities trying to ride off her fame. Sango sighed.

"Okay, I see where you're coming from and I support you."

Kagome snapped her head toward Sango in surprise, she truly didn't think she would agree with her.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! You are my best friend and I can clearly see how much this means to you, so I definitely support your venture. You just have to convince Kagura about this notion." Sango stated.

Kagome paled as she thought of how her ill-tempered manager would take this news. She hadn't really thought passed convincing Sango. She visibly gulped before she straightened her back.

"Alright, then we might as well get this over with and tell her." Kagome said before she grabbed Sango gently by the wrist and went to the door. She unlocked it and made a left down the backstage hall to find Kagura's office.

After a few turns here and there, the duo stopped in front of a glass door. They could see into the room and saw Kagura sitting on her chair behind her desk talking into a phone. No not talking; more like yelling. Kagome could see the anger flair in her red eyes and a scowl formed on her face. Kagome turned to face Sango.

"She seems busy, maybe another time." With that, Kagome turned and attempted to leave in the direction they came.

But sadly, for her, Sango grabbed Kagome's upper arm, halting her steps.

"No, Kagome! If this is truly how you feel, then you go tell Kagura right now. Despite her mood, she always listens to you." Sango protested.

Kagome knew she was right, no matter how furious Kagura would get – and that was usually on a daily basis – the only person who could ever even approach her was Kagome. Kagome nodded her head and went to open the door.

She sucked in a breath when the door opened and Kagura put down the phone to see who was interrupting her. When she saw it was Kagome, a look of surprise crossed her face, the lead singer never came to her after a show.

"Kagome, darling, what's the matter?" Kagura asked in a sisterly way.

"Uh…well…I-I just, um, I was wondering…th-that is…" Kagome could not seem to form a coherent sentence as her nerves quickly took over.

Kagura's one eyebrow twitched slightly as irritationg began to seep into her about Kagome's stuttering. "Kagome! Stop stuttering and just tell me what you want to say." She snapped.

"I want to go to high school!" The words just spilled out of Kagome's mouth.

Kagura wore a look of astonishment at the statement. This look stayed upon her face for another two minutes before loud laughter filled the room. Kagura had doubled over in her chair in laughter while Kagome just stood there, awkwardly and breathing shallowly. When her laughter eventually died down and Kagura saw that Kagome wasn't joking, confusion and frustration took over.

"But, why? Are the tutors I paid for not fit for you? If that is so, I will fire them and find more suitable ones for the band. Then you don't have to go to high school." Kagura said.

"No, Kagura, it's not about whether the tutors are good or not," Kagome said softly. "I want to feel like a normal teenager. I love being able to sing for people and I appreciate everything you have done for me over the last three years. But I want to be able have the experience every normal 17 year old goes through in life. I don't just want to be a celebrity."

Kagura's confused eyes softened at the sad expression on Kagome's face. She could never stay angry or confused at her, she cared too much for her. But Kagome had never spoken to her about feeling this way, and that's why she was utterly stunned. Maybe it's a phase that the young singer is going through. Wanting to seek adventure and try something new. Kagura slightly shook her and sighed.

"…Okay, dear. If it means that much to you, I will enrol in my old high school."

Kagome couldn't comprehend the words that Kagura had just spoken. A bright, beautiful smile spread across her face and she squealed in excitement.

"But there is one condition…"

Kagome's smile faded and she looked at Kagura, confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You are allowed to go to high school, provided Sango and your bodyguard, Koga, go with you. At least one of them has to be in all your classes. The last thing I want is for you to be injured or kidnapped by a crazed fan. If you can get Sango and Koga to agree, then it's a done deal." Kagura stated.

Kagome wasn't sure if Sango would go to high school, but she knew Koga would do anything for her. Lucky for her, he was also only 17, but she was still unsure why he had become a bodyguard at such a young age.

"I already know Koga will go, but I have to talk to Sango." Kagome said.

Kagura nodded and Kagome took that as a hint to go right away and speak to her best friend. Kagome turned and left the room. When she turned to her right to look for Sango, she found the lead guitarist standing against the wall, playing on her phone. When she noticed Kagome approach her, she put her phone down.

"So…how did it go?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Kagura said…okay," Sango looked relieved, "as long as you and Koga accompany me as students as well."

Sango fell silent and was stunned. She hadn't expected Kagura to involve her. Sango wasn't against the idea of going to high school and would do anything for her best friend. She didn't need to think of her response.

"Okay."

Kagome looked her dead in the eye. "Okay?"

"Yes. I'm interested in going to high school, it's a new experience. And it should be fun if I'm with my best friend." Sango smiled.

A smile broke across the singer's face and she instinctively gave her best friend tight hug. They both laughed and looked joyous before making their way back to Kagura's office. They walked in and saw Kagura, feverishly typing on her Apple laptop with her cell phone perched between her shoulder and ear.

"…Thank you so much, we'll confirm as soon as possible." Kagura said into her phone.

She hung up and looked at the two teenage celebrities standing in front of her.

"And the decision is?" She asked.

"Koga and I would be glad to attend high school with Kagome." Sango smiled.

Kagura smiled. "Wonderful! I just got off the phone with my old high school and I pulled some strings so they would be happy to take three new students. I'll just call them back later and confirm."

"What strings did you have to pull?" Kagome asked.

"Well…they agreed to take the three of you as long as Reiki, perform at the school dances. And don't worry they don't have a lot of them. Just on special occasions." Kagura said calmly.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look before sighing an 'okay'. They didn't mind performing on special occasions if the majority of their school career, they were just normal teenagers.

* * *

**I will try my best and update as regularly as possible. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Xx**

**Gothic Bleed**


	2. Shikon High

**As I have promised, I am updating as quickly as possible! Enjoy.**

**_Warning: There is slight violence in this chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Shikon High

As it had turned out, Kagura's old high school, was half way across the country. The week after Reiki's last show, the band including Kagura and Koga boarded their private jet and spent a little over five hours in the sky. Kagome had fidgeted the entire time, as the closer they got to their destination the more excited she became. Sango had resisted oh so many times to tie Kagome's hands together.

"Kagome, calm down. We've still got a long way to go." Koga laughed.

Kagome playfully glared at the young bodyguard. "I can't help that I'm excited to try something different and new. I'm excited to be a normal teenager!"

"Doll, you have to remember you are literally the most well-known person in the world. It's going to be very difficult trying to be a normal teenager." Sango said.

Kagome sighed.

"I know that, guys. But I want to try and be normal. And I'm glad you two will be with me to help." Kagome smiled at her closest friends.

Koga and Sango looked at each other and exchanged an amused look.

"Okay, Kagome. But take a sleeping pill and try and sleep. That way the trip will go faster and in no time we'll be there." Sango handed her a tin pill and a glass of water.

Kagome took the water and pill, wearily.

"This isn't a date rape drug in disguise, is it? You aren't planning to take advantage of me now?" Kagome mocked fear.

Sango snorted and shook her head. "Just take the pill, your highness."

Kagome and Koga both laughed before the former swallowed the pill and a gulp of water, and attempted to get comfortable in her seat. She stared out the window into the cloudless blue sky, and slowly the pill took affect…

* * *

_Kagome looked in the mirror and before her stood a six year old version of herself. Her small, naked arms were covered in blue and yellowing bruises. Her face was tear stained, as well as her left cheek was bleeding slightly._

_"Kagome, you stupid little bitch!" The voice was familiar to her. But it sounded so distorted, she couldn't place whether it was female or male. But it was a voice she lived with every day._

_She could hear stomping feet getting closer to the room she was standing in and soon the door bashed open, light spilling into the darkened room. A silhouette of an adult stood in the door frame. The figure was distorted._

_"There you are, you little shit!" _

_The figure approached closer towards little Kagome and she could smell alcohol and weed coming from it. The figure roughly grabbed her by the hair causing her to cry out. The figure slapped her hard across the face, she felt blood fill her mouth. She was dropped on the floor and started coughing up blood on the carpet._

_"I had a future before it was fucked up by you!"_

_With that she was kicked in the stomach and she felt a rib break. The pain was so intense that she couldn't even cry out. But Kagome tried her best to crawl away from the frightening figure before it grabbed her ankle. She saw something glint in its free hand, right before hot searing pain ran across her thigh._

_She finally screamed._

_"You are worst the mistake I have ever made!"_

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start and her hand instinctively went to her right thigh. Phantom pain still remained from the nightmare and she was breathing heavily. She knew that it wasn't just an ordinary nightmare – it was a memory.

"Kagome?"

The person in question jumped and looked at Sango who was watching her worriedly.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You kept stirring and moaning in your sleep." Sango said.

Kagome attempted a weak smile for the sake of her dear friend. "Yes, I'm perfectly okay. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango inquired.

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "No, no! It's quite alright, I'll just go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face."

Sango didn't look very sure but nodded her head. Kagome got up and slowly made her way to the nearest bathroom. Once she was inside, she locked the door and looked in the mirror. Her reflection shocked her; her face was pale and clammy with sweat. Her usually luscious black hair lacked life and stuck to hear face due to the sweat. She switched on the cold water and splashed her face. She ran her fingers through her hair until it looked a little more alive.

_"Attention passengers, the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelts sign on as we are making our descent into Tokyo. Thank you."_

Kagome sighed as the intercom sounded off and she left the bathroom. She walked back to her seat and strapped on her seatbelt. She watched out the window as the plane got closer and closer to the ground. The city looked alive and lights shone brilliantly against the night sky.

The plane bounced as it made contact with the ground and soon came to a halt.

Everyone walked off the plane and went to terminal to fetch their individual luggage. The airport was dead tonight, so the band wasn't bothered by annoying fans. Their luggage came quickly and soon they walked out to meet two waiting limos. The other members of the band got in one limo while Kagome, Kagura, Koga and Sango got in the other. The driver started the engine and soon they were off to their new homes.

"Since the other members of the band are too old to go to high school, they will staying at a different house, away from all the teenage fans. I have gotten us a house close to the school, so you three have a less likely chance of getting attacked on the way to and from school." Kagura explained.

The drive took about half an hour, and they all spent it silence as they were all tired from slight jet lag. Soon they stopped in front a luxurious looking abode. A triple story white manor styled house stood before them. Kagome looked at the house with an awed expression.

"Kagura, how did you get this place?" Kagome asked.

"It is actually my old house before I left Tokyo." Kagura smiled.

The trio stared at her as if she had produced a second head. Kagura started laughing before walking up the front porch steps and waved them to come inside. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the neat and well-kept house. She had called the maid service to tidy the house before they arrived.

"Your bedrooms are up the stairs there," Kagura indicted to the large staircase at her left. "I want you three to go and sleep now, because school starts tomorrow."

They nodded before making their way up the stairs. At the top of the stair case, stood before them three largely spaced doors with their names somehow label on different doors. They made their way to their individual bedrooms.

Kagome closed the door behind her and switched on the light. The sight of her new room took her breath away. It was styled to meet her gothic needs perfectly. The walls were painted a dark shade of purple and on the other side of the large room stood a large window. It was practically bigger than herself. Two identical purple with black lace curtains stood at the window's left and right. Directly across the window, on Kagome's left stood a queen sized bed. The duvet was also dark purple with a large trim of black lace at the end. The pillow cases were just plain purple.

A second door stood a great distance away from the bed's left and Kagome went over to it. She opened the door and saw inside was a pure white bathroom. In the middle stood a large bathtub, and in the corner, a large shower was placed. Kagome smiled happily and closed the door.

She was extremely tired right now, so she just plugged in her phone charger and plugged her phone in. Kagome switched off the light and climbed in between her velvet duvet. She set an alarm on her phone as she tends to sleep in. she set her phone down on the counter and as soon her head hit the pillow, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A strong rock ballad jolted Kagome out her sleep reverie. She quickly grabbed her phone and switched off the alarm. She checked the time and saw it was early in the morning and she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Then it hit her – she was starting high school today!

That instantly woke her up and she jumped out of bed and walked into her private bathroom. She ran the water for a shower and waited for it to warm up. She saw on the bathroom counter it was already supplied with her makeup and toothbrush and toothpaste. She tied her up into a neat high bun and quickly stripped.

Kagome stepped into the hot flow of water and sighed wistfully. With her head away from the water she looked down at her one thigh and her eyes were met with a large, ugly scar. She remembered the nightmare she had on the plane and shivered. She shook her head and quickly expelled all thoughts about her past. She dutifully cleaned her body before switching off the water and grabbed a fluffy white towel to wrap around her naked body.

She walked back into her room and set her bad on her bed. She opened and grabbed the clothes, shoes and jewellery she wanted. Her outfit consisted of black ripped skinny jeans, a dark purple corset top and a pair plain black high heels. She slipped on dark hoop earrings and put on her favourite necklace; her black rosary. Kagome walked back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was finished, she applied black eyeliner and mascara to her eyes, making the hazel pop out. She added slight blush to her cheeks before putting on dark pink lipstick. She looked very Goth as she admired her work in the mirror.

She left her bathroom as well as her bedroom and walked downstairs to find the kitchen. When she found it, she saw Koga with his head on the island table, trying to get more sleep with coffee right next to him. Sango stood adjacent to him, looking very tired.

Sango went with her usual outfit, black tank top with black short shorts and black combat boots. All topped off with her signature leather jacket. Her long brunette hair was loosely tied in a low pony. When she saw Kagome walk in, she smiled.

"Looking sexy there, Kags." Sango said loudly trying to wake up Koga.

It worked. He lifted his head up and when he saw Kagome, he blushed and looked away. The girls laughed.

"Right back at you, Sango." Kagome laughed.

Sango handed her a cup of coffee right as Kagura walked in.

"Do you want me to come to the office with you guys today?" Kagura asked.

"If you don't mind, Kagura." Sango said.

The manager smiled and shook her as if to say that she didn't. Everyone quickly drank their coffee and ate their healthy fruit salad breakfast before making their way to the car. Kagura got in the driver's seat while Koga rode shotgun and Sango and Kagome were content with sitting in the back. The drive to the school took up to five minutes.

Shikon High looked like the high schools Kagome had seen in pictures and her excitement came bubbling up again. Kagura parked the car in the parking lot and the four friends got out. Students were everywhere, and as soon as they saw Sango and Kagome get out of the car, awed silence fell in the quad. The rally of students could not believe their eyes as the singer and lead guitarist of the most famous rock/metal band Reiki were attending their school.

As they made their way to the front office, all eyes followed them. Kagura spoke with the receptionist and the trio were soon give their identical schedules:

_Period 1 – Music _

_Period 2 – Spanish_

_Period 3 – Biology_

_Tea Break – 20 minutes_

_Period 4 – History_

_Period 5 – Math_

_Period 6 – English_

_Lunch Break – 1 hour_

_Period 7 – Business Economics_

Since Kagura had been to Shikon High, she directed them to the music classroom. She bid them goodbye and good luck for their first day before she walked off. The trio was left alone in front of the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I saw one on our way here." Sango said.

Kagome nodded.

"I'll go with her, so she doesn't get mobbed by fans on the way." Koga said starting his duty as their bodyguard.

With that the two friends walked off and Kagome walked into the classroom. The music class was empty of students and was filled with many different instruments. Kagome walked around the room in awe and she somehow lost her footing and proceeded to fall backwards. She waited to meet the cold hard ground, but soon a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her lower waist bringing her flush against a body.

A strong, muscular male body. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet amused golden eyes. The man holding her against him was breathtakingly handsome, with a smooth face and long, luscious white hair. He wore a black wife beater's top covered by a leather jacket, with black jeans and soft black boots. He looked like a sex god.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" His voice was deep and strong, Kagome could've melted right there.

Remembering the position she was in, her face turned bright crimson. "Oh! I-I'm f-fine thanks." She stuttered.

The Sex God smiled but still didn't want to let her go.

"Um, I-I'm Kagome, I'm n-new here…" She said softly.

He laughed softly. "I know who you are, lead singer from Reiki. I love your music."

Kagome blushed again. "Who are you then?"

He raised an eyebrow at her slight attitude and his smirk deepened.

"Sesshomaru Sakamaki."

* * *

**Yay, Sesshomaru's here!**

_**Next time on Lyrics Of My Heart:**_

_**"I have to say, up close you look like a goddess."**_

_**Kagome blushed at the compliment and tried to move away from the handsome bad boy, she was already stuck between him and a desk. **_

_**"How kind of you to say…" She murmured.**_

_**Sessomaru smirked before placing his long muscular arms on either side of Kagome, trapping her. Their bodies were touching, and she could feel every single inch of his God-like body.**_

_**"You make me want to bad things." He whispered seductively before leaning his face closer towards hers…**_

**Xx**

**Gothica Bleed**


	3. The Sexy Bad Boy

**Okay, dear readers, I'm going to share a little secret with you: _reviews_ keep my writing happy and alive. So please, from the bottom of my heart, please _review_!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Sexy Bad Boy

"You say your name as if I should already know you." Kagome said.

The lead singer was able to shake herself out Sesshomaru's arms and tried to put some distance between them. She managed to put at least five steps between them before her back came in contact with a desk. Sesshomaru still held his smirk.

"Well, you should know me. You would've heard of me by the end of the second period anyway; I am the most popular…I guess you can say bad boy here at Shikon High. Nobody messes with me." He explained arrogantly.

Kagome tried so hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't instantly notice that Sesshomaru was slowly coming closer towards her until their bodies were nearly touching. He was very tall, even in her high heels, Kagome had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

"I have to say, up close you look like a goddess."

Kagome blushed at the compliment and tried to move away from the handsome bad boy, but she was already stuck between him and a desk.

"How kind of you to say…" She murmured.

Sesshomaru smirked before placing his long muscular arms on either side of Kagome, trapping her. Their bodies were touching, and she could feel every single inch of his God-like body.

"You make me want to do bad things." He whispered seductively before leaning his face closer towards hers…

Kagome's breathing became shallower and her thoughts were fuzzy. She was paralyzed and couldn't find any will power to move. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru's lips brushed against hers and she gasped. Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and gracefully slipped his tongue her mouth.

He gripped her lower waist as he kissed her. Primal instinct took over Kagome and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. His tongue massaged hers and his hands slipped down from her waist to grip her bottom. Kagome fought to hold back the whimper that so desperately wanted to escape her lips.

Sesshomaru picked up the singer and sat her on the desk, resting his large hands on her upper thighs. Not once did the kiss break. Sesshomaru moved his mouth away from hers and placed his lips on her neck. There he proceeded to suck and nip her. A slight moan escaped from Kagome's mouth.

Reality came crashing down on Kagome when she realised what exactly she was doing. With a lot of effort, she managed to push Sesshomaru away, who wore a confused expression.

"No, stop. We-we barely know each, this isn't right." She said breathlessly.

"Then let's get to know each other," Sesshomaru tried to move closer but Kagome stopped him with her hand. "All I know right now, is that I want you."

Kagome shook her head, she had dealt with this before. "No, what you want is to be famous. I've played this game before, I know guys like you. They act all cool and bad, they ask me out and I stupidly say yes thinking they just want to be with me. But all they ever really wanted was to ride off my fame."

Sesshomaru frowned but before he could answer, the door burst open and Sango and Koga walked in. Behind them was a whole group of fans staring in awe.

"Sorry, we took so long. Some fans cornered us and-" Sango stopped mid-explanation when she that Kagome and Sesshomaru were standing very close with her hand on his chest.

"What's going on here?" Koga asked, protectively while narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru.

Kagome hopped off the desk but managed to collide into Sesshomaru at the same time. Luckily she didn't fall this time and managed to walk over to her two friends.

"Nothing, guys don't worry. We were just talking," Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru smirk at her excuse. "About music."

"Are you sure? He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Koga asked lowly, so only Sango and Kagome could hear him.

"No, I wasn't bothering her," Kagome jumped at the deep voice that came from next to her. "Like she said, we just talking. I'm Sesshomaru Sakamaki."

Sesshomaru held his hand out to Koga and the latter hesitantly shook it. "Koga Takemaru. And this Sango."

Sesshomaru smirked at the lead guitarist. "I know."

Sango gave him a small smile. Before she could say anything, the bell for class signalled.

"Well, the class will soon be here. Would you guys care to join me at the back?" Sesshomaru asked.

The trio nodded and followed the handsome man to the back of the classroom. Koga took the seat by the window, Sango next to him, Kagome then Sesshomaru. Soon the students began to file into the classroom and all chatter stopped when they saw who was sitting at the back.

Excited whispers started as the students began to take their seats. Unfortunately for Kagome, she could hear most of them.

_"Oh my Kami, its Kagome and Sango from Reiki!"_

_"This year just got a whole lot better."_

_"Sango and Kagome look even sexier in person."_

_"I can't wait to get Kagome in my bed!"_

Obviously, Sesshomaru had heard the last whisper as he started to growl and everyone looked at him and fell silent. Kagome felt so embarrassed and she looked at Sango. She gave the singer an empathetic look before squeezing her hand.

The teacher then walked and smiled at her class.

"Welcome back, everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed your vacation," the teacher's eyes fell to the back and saw her new students. "I see we have some new faces with us."

Everybody eagerly turned to the back and stared at the trio in the back.

"Umm, hi." Sango said.

"Welcome to Shikon High! I am Mrs Saki, your music teacher for the year." The kind teacher smiled.

"I'm Koga Takemaru, that's Sango and Kagome." Koga indicated to the two nervous girls.

Mrs Saki smiled and nodded her head before carrying on with the lesson. Al the students reluctantly turned around to listen to their teacher. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and slumped in her chair.

During the lesson, she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, but given her past relationship, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. She had been burned by too many guys because of her fame.

Soon the bell rang, and the first lesson was finished. Kagome gathered her things and walked outside with Koga and Sango. Kagome looked around and realised she had no idea where their next lesson was.

Kagome stopped the first person she saw. "Excuse me! Could you please show us where the Spanish class is?"

A boy with silver hair and wide golden eyes looked at her. She held her breath, he looked related to Sesshomaru. He smiled at the lead singer.

"Sure, that's my next class as well. I'm Inuyasha," He held his hand out for Kagome to shake. "You're Kagome and Sango from Reiki, right?"

The two in question swopped weary looks before nodding. Koga tensed, but Inuyasha just kept smiling.

"Awesome! Well, welcome to high school, aka hell. Come on I'll show you to class." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome sighed in relief and smiled while the trio followed him. It wasn't long before they all stopped in front of a door. They all walked in and the students looked up at the singer and guitarist, who were taking their seats near the back along with Koga and Inuyasha.

The next two lessons had flown by and by the beginning of tea break, the excitement among the students slowly began to diminish. The two celebrities were happy with just being stared at than having been approached all the time by excited fans who refused to leave them alone.

The three friends decided to sit with Inuyasha and his friends, whom they haven't met. Inuyasha was very cool about the fact that Sango and Kagome were famous, he didn't like to act like some stupid fan. He just wanted to be friends with them. Sango and Kagome had warmed up gradually towards Inuyasha, but Koga was slightly more reluctant.

The four friends walked to the outside garden where, under a large oak tree, sat a small group of friends. Inuyasha was quick to introduce everyone.

"Hey guys, Kagome, Sango and Koga are going to sit with us." Inuyasha said before sitting next a beautiful girl with long straight black hair.

"Hello fair maidens, I am Miroku!" A boy with dark hair tied in a small pony at the base of his head said.

"Hi, I'm Ayame." A girl with red hair tied in two high ponytails said. She and Koga made eye contact and quickly looked away and blushed.

"Hey there! My name is Rin!" A pretty girl with brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades smiled. Kagome instantly liked her.

"…I'm Kikyo." The beautiful girl next to Inuyasha said coldly.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "My brother also sits with us, but he's late today –oh wait here he comes."

Kagome turned to where Inuyasha was looking and paled. Gracefully striding up to them was none other than Sesshomaru. She should've realised they were brothers, they looked so similar! When the handsome bad boy noticed Kagome, he smirked.

"Hello, brother. Sorry I'm late, I had to go to Principal Kaede."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What did you nothing?"

"Nothing drastic, that idiot Hojo was bugging me so I punched him in the nose and told him to fuck off." Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Inuyasha just snorted and shook his head. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome, do you mind if I could speak with you," Sesshomaru asked politely. "Alone?"

Kagome hesitated and turned to look at Sango. She just shrugged her shoulders, Kagome slowly turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Um, okay I guess." She said.

Sesshomaru turned to walk back into the school with Kagome hot on his heels. After five minutes of walking, he stopped in front some lockers and turned to face her. The hallway was deserted so they could speak freely with each other. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

Sesshomaru drew in a quick breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted in the music room, normally I never do that with someone I just met."

"I should hope not," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Look, it is okay. It's not the first time some guy has tried to seduce to be famous. I'm used to it."

"But that's the thing; I'm not trying to seduce you because you're famous!" Sesshomaru argued.

"Oh really? So you would've done what you did even if I was a normal person?" Kagome countered.

But Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate. "Of course! I'm not afraid to say that when I met you, I was instantly attracted to you and I will act upon that attraction. I don't care if you're famous or not."

Kagome gasped. "…I want to believe you, but I'm having a hard time. My past with guys has not made the best trust issues for me. I barely trust anyone."

"Let me prove myself to you, I-" Sesshomaru stopped when he looked down at Kagome's pale arms. "What are those marks all over your arms?"

Kagome instantly paled and looked at her arms. She cursed, she had forgotten her jacket at home, and all the scars were extremely visible on her skin. She tried her best to cover them somehow and to not panic.

Sesshomaru noticing her distress, quickly stripped off his leather jacket and gently placed it on her small shoulders. Kagome looked at him in surprise before muttering a soft 'thank you'. She slipped her thin arms through the large arm holes. She rolled the sleeves up a few times before they sat her wrists. The jacket ended just under her bottom and she felt instantly shorter than she already was. Sesshomaru smiled.

"It looks good on you." He said softly.

Kagome looked away and blushed. "Can we maybe talk later, I'll give you my number and you can call me later tonight to talk."

Sesshomaru nodded and they both swopped cell numbers. They smiled at each other before making their way back to the group that was sitting outside.

* * *

**A little shorter than I had previously anticipated, but it has been a hectic day. Please _ REVIEW_ and I'll do my best to write a longer chapter for next time!**

**Xx**

**Gothica Bleed**


End file.
